


Your Eyes Are Like Night [KYLO REN X READER] [REWRITE FROM WATTPAD] [TROS SPOILERS]

by shogami



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, TRoS Spoilers, Work In Progress, basically a rewrite from an old shit x reader i did on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogami/pseuds/shogami
Summary: You're a skilled melee fighter working for the Resistance with a dusty past awaiting to resurface. Not only do old and hurtful memories come back, but old romances, new friendships, and new hopes for a dying spark begin to shine through. You're unsure of the new path laid in front of you, but you're certain you can bring back someone who's been away from home for too long.In this rewrite and retell of Episode 9 of Star Wars, there will be SPOILERS. That is to be expected considering this fanfiction replaces but follows the events of The Rise of Skywalker. It used to be an old Wattpad fanfic named "Like Night," in which I... wrote it with terrible skills. Link is below if you're curious.Still, I hope you all enjoy this! I'm unhappy with the ending of TROS and, so, I'm finally inspired to redo my old, shitty smut fic. Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for updates!https://www.wattpad.com/433732636-like-night-kylo-ren-x-reader-lemon-important
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 8





	Your Eyes Are Like Night [KYLO REN X READER] [REWRITE FROM WATTPAD] [TROS SPOILERS]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/547540) by sweetcakie (aka me). 



It’s been months since the siege of Crait and the First Order has never felt so strong before. Of course, with Rey saving the lot of you stuck in the old Resistance base, many of you escaped. Since then, she’s been personally taking time to train by herself out in the wilderness with General Organa’s occasional assistance. The great losses the Resistance faced was almost too much to bear, causing the General to fall ill for a small period of time. Your mother, one of her closest friends, claimed she might never heal fully. You and the rest of the remnants of the Resistance knew this was the beginning of her end, yet nobody was brave enough to say it out loud.

Throughout the months, you guided Rey with her newfound Force powers. You, yourself, were not a Jedi in the least bit, but you were somewhat Force-sensitive due to the strengthened connection between your family and the Skywalkers and Solos. The girl herself was an amateur at best, but she showed great indications to her untapped potential. It was almost like every day, she improved with not only her one-on-one combat skills, but also her ability to reach deeper within for a more genuine and raw vigor.

“Keep up!” You shouted, eyes squinting at the clanging of lightsaber versus material. Drawing the sword away from her strike, you duck with a roll, slicing down whatever tried to ensnare your clothes. She dodged, brown hair flying behind her before she stuck her landing clumsily. Panting, she straightened her spine, grip noticeably tightening on the handle of the saber. “Watch your hold, Rey, you don’t want it to slip. Remember, lightsabers aren’t just a weapon— it is your arm, your fingertips!”

Your voice is strained through heavy breaths and it’s easy for her to tell that. She can see the sweat rolling down your temples and she takes that moment to strike again, not aiming for any vital organs. Lucky for you. You stumble on your toes, moving the sword just in time to combat her attack. You push back with all your might before you grunt, being forced to the ground within a matter of seconds. She’s got you underneath her and she’s won the fight.

She doesn’t speak, pointing the tip of her weapon at your nose before retracting the light, the lightsaber now just an empty hilt. She sticks out her hand before you take it, chuckling and hauling yourself to your feet.

“Well done, Rey. You’ve improved quite a bit, I’m proud. Mark that as three times you’ve won now.”

“You’ve done well, too, Y/N.” She breathes, almost relieved. “I thought I was going to be prosciutto.”

You can’t help but snort, a cackle stuck in your throat as you sling your arm around her, heading back to the camp with your friend. The journey’s long but it’s not a silent one, either. The two of you can talk day and night about training, Jedi, old myths, and even casual things unrelated to the war. It’s nice having a friend here for you.  
Upon your arrival to the camp, the weather took a complete 180 and decided to rain, thunder rumbling in the distance. Of course, all of you were stuck out in the midst of nowhere, but the nearby makeshift structures and ships kept you all warm on days like this. As Rey bounded off somewhere to wash off, you slipped into the General’s quarters, a small smile etched on your face.

“Leia, hi, how are you holding up?” You asked, tone as gentle as the pitter-patter of rain above. Her brown eyes don’t move, fixated elsewhere. You sat down beside her slowly, taking her hand. “Rey’s doing better in her training, I know you asked me to take over for awhile but I already feel as if she’s prepared well enough.”

“Nobody’s prepared for these sorts of things,” The former Princess exhaled, “but I am glad to hear Rey is doing better. How much longer do you think we have?”

“Until the First Order makes their move? Not entirely sure, I’m starting to think that they’re doing something without anyone noticing.”

“Don’t they always?” Answered a voice at the door, immediately drawing your eyes. There stood Poe Damron, famous X-wing fighter pilot. His dark eyes glimmered mischievously as he drifted closer to the seats you and Leia were sunk in. “About to head out and collect the intel, you willing to join us, Y/N?”

“Me? No. I don’t want to get stuck with _that_ face.”

“What face?”

“That one.”

“But this is my normal face?”

“Exactly.”

Your playful bickering never ends and it’s been known to drive some people crazy, but that’s all it is— playful banter. He scoffs with an indignant roll of his eyes before he kneels beside Leia’s chair, clasping her hands.

“We’ll be gone for a day or two, is that alright?”

“Just hurry home.” She responds, looking somewhat frazzled. You exchanged worried glances with Poe before standing alongside him, ushering him out once he’s said his goodbyes.

Outside the door, you walk with him to aid him in packing for the trip. He’s walking briskly, almost like he had something weighing down on him that he couldn’t let get to him. You raise an eyebrow, inquiring without any spoken words. He catches that glance of yours before sighing heavily, stopping somewhere isolated.

“What is it?” He asked, almost coldly. You didn’t mind the tone, you knew it was Poe’s signature.

“You just seem kind of stressed— is it Leia?”

“Of course it’s Leia, Y/N. You’ve seen the state of her, she’s like a broken woman.”

“Well, you know why! Her son is claiming to be the Supreme Leader, doesn’t that concern you at all? It does for me.”

“I could hardly care any less about him, I care about her. She’s putting too much of her heart into him when he’s clearly gone off the deep end.” Poe scoffs.

You frown. “I don’t think that’s necessarily true, you didn’t meet Ben.”

“I didn’t have to.”

A silence reigns before he begins to move things onto the Falcon, shuffling along with bags and boxes. You help him despite the resentment he held for the previous conversation. It still hung in the air like a knowing truth, ready for the world to witness. You could feel, with each heavy step, that there was a storm brewing not only physically nearby but also inside the Resistance. You decided it was best to change the topic.

“So, intel, huh? Who’s it from?”

“No idea, we got a heads up from some allies of the Resistance— they have an important message for us. We’ve got to go get it.”

“What if it’s a trap? You know it could just be the First Order trying to lure you in.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Poe shrugs, “But we’ve got the best goddamn pilot this galaxy’s ever seen.”

 _He’s being cocky again,_ you thought, although it wasn’t that you minded as much. You thought it was charming on Poe. He was one of the few optimists you knew that had a sharp tongue and playful bite. That’s what made him likable. He was able to give people hope in even the most hopeless of times. You snapped back into reality once everything was set and loaded onto the Millennium Falcon. Turning to him, you patted his shoulder.

“Stay safe out there, P. Make sure Finn and Chewie don’t get into another argument about that game you guys play.”

“Oh, come _on_. We know he cheats!” Poe lightly bantered, refraining from snickering. You shrug in response, turning and walking away as he gathered his two loyal friends up to get that intel. You could only hope it was good news and, as always, a small part of you began to fret that it wasn’t.

Moving onward throughout the camp, it appeared to be asleep. Nobody wandered outside, not even for when Poe, Finn, and Chewie took off and disappeared into the atmosphere. You felt alone but it was a serene loneliness. You could feel the cool air seep into your skin, listening to the drumming of the rain. You could imagine the droplets rolling off of the thick tropical leaves into the soil below. It was nice. Your thoughts went uninterrupted before you felt a small hand grasp your shoulder. You knew who it was before you even turned around.

“Mom,” You addressed, finally looking back to her. She was frail and kind, a weary smile resting on her face. Her hands were red and worn with work and age, showing a fruitful life full of rewarding outturns. She seemed happy and that’s all that mattered. “How are you holding up?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” She laughs, taking you in closer, away from the rain, and settling down somewhere to sit. She gazes out longingly, a part of her inner child begging to race and dance in the rain. “You’re the one who should be taken care of, you know.”

You whined, rolling your eyes. “Mooom, I’m not a kid anymore. You know I can take care of myself.”

“Isn’t that what you said when you were sixteen as well?”

“I’m twenty-three, Momma, I’m not the same person.”

“Right, right… you’ve spent seven years devoting your life to training. My smart, strong girl.”

She traces your cheek. You used to love that as a child. You _still_ love it. She continues to murmur, voice hardly audible above the din of the rainfall.

“I’m so happy you’re safe, I don’t know what I’d do if you had went off all those times with Poe and the others.”

“And Rey?” You inquired. She dipped her head with a silent, agreeing nod. You can’t help but argue just a bit. “It’s my job to help the Resistance, you know that.”

“I know, Y/N, it’s just so hard…”

“You’re thinking of that time.” You whisper, gripping her hands hard. You look into her eyes with a serious expression. “That’s _why_ I spent seven years training— so I could defend and take care of myself! I was just a kid then, but I’m an adult now. I’ll be safe, you know.”

“I know.”

“Then, don’t worry so much.”


End file.
